Shopping
by zorrocoffee
Summary: In which Kotori asked Nico to go shopping with her.


_A/N Kotonico for my sister.  
_

 _wafflekyun on tumblr - go check it out, mostly nicomaki tho_

 _By the way, please excuse the bad grammar because english is not my mother languange and I'm curently learning so..._

 _I do not own love live_

* * *

"Would you try that on for me?"

Kotori smiled, fingers pointing to a cute dress hanging on the corner of the store. She thought that it would look cute on the twintailed girl. Kotori had asked Nico to accompany her to the shopping district to buy supplies for their costume and Nico quickly agreed on that. The older girl had quite an interest on the fashion world as well so it wouldn't hurt for her to left her blog a while and accompany Kotori on her shopping spree. Walking on the shopping district was a very fun thing to do, they had stopped a few times every time Kotori found something that catch her eyes. Ribbons, frills, beads, name it all and Kotori already had it on her shopping bag.

It was half way through the shopping district when they saw a new store, something wasn't familiar enough in both Nico's and Kotori's eyes as they both were a regulars on this shopping district. It was a small store, decorated with colorful flowers in front of the glass window. One could easily mistake it for a flower shop if only they didn't have a pair of white mannequin standing behind the glass window. It piqued both the young designer's and the upcoming idol's interest so much, like a magnet trying to pull them in. Without saying anything, they had agreed to step inside.

The inside was so quite larger compare to the outside, there was tons of good looking clothes and stuffed animals decorating the interior. A couple of clerk greeted them nicely and both of them simply nodded. It was shortly after they were inside that Kotori eyes caught something very beautiful among those dresses. Hiding on the corner it was, the very dress Kotori had her eyes on. Only a smile summer dress, decorated with pink gingham-patterned frills and ribbon. She figured out that it might be too small for her, and then she had the idea.

"That's a cute dress tho." Nico said, inspecting the dress on Kotori's hand. She admitted that it was cute, quite fit her taste well. She nodded and proceed to take the dress to the fitting room. It fits her small figure nicely, with only one problem. Apparently it had ribbons on the back and needed to be tied neatly in order for it to be perfectly fit.

"Kotori?" Nico said softly inside the fitting room.

"Yes, Nico-chan?"

"C-Can you help me a bit?"

"E-Eh?"

She went inside and saw Nico was trying hard to time the ribbon on the back. Nico's figure was smaller compare to hers and her skin was fair and soft. Her hair was tied up to her signature twintail, complimenting her whole dress and body. Kotori didn't realize that she was just standing there, struck by Nico's beauty.

" _Em_ … Earth to Kotori? Are you okay?"

"O-Oh! Ye-Yes! Now what can I help you with?" She said nervously.

"The ribbon on the back please."

Kotori smiled softly and nodded. Nico skin made contact with hers and it send chills down to her spine. Quickly and precisely she tied the ribbons, perfecting Nico's look with just one touch.

"How was it?" Nico said again, twirling herself around in front of the mirror.

"You look… stunning." Kotori replied, eyes fixated on Nico's whole being.

"W-Well o-of course. You think I should buy it?" The older one said, comtemplating whether to buy it or not.

"You totally should!"

"You're right I guess." And then she laughed. Nico laughed. And it was the cutest thing that Kotori had ever witnessed in her entire life.

"Oh I know! We should get one for you too! The one that compliments my outfit!"

"W-Wait! I actually low on money after spending it on our costume so…"

"I'll buy it for you."

"Eh?"

Nico grinned, she quickly changed back into her uniform and start dragging Kotori around the store. Kotori felt a weird sensation filling her stomach yet she felt really really happy with Nico dragging her like this. Kotori always liked Nico ever since she knew her. She might even love her. But of course, it was always her shyness that got in the way. She couldn't possibly tell Nico how she felt whatsoever.

"Here, try this on!" Nico said, shoving another dress for Kotori to try on. The latter blushed a bit before nodding and made her way to the fitting room.

"How is it?" Nico said, minutes later after Kotori had entered the fitting room.

"I'm coming in."

There she was, gorgeous as always. Like a little bird dancing in front of the mirror. Nico knew she fell for real.

" _Um_ do I look good?"

"Gorgeous." Nico said, smiling softly to the latter.

"Are you sure you want to buy me this?"

"Anything for the princess."

"What?"

"N-No I mean, I got extra allowance so yeah It's okay. For real." Nico said, stuttering. She couldn't believe she just let that one slide.

Kotori was glad, she was about to have a matching set of dress with her beloved one.

"I'll be paying those. Wait here." Nico had commanded her to do so and Kotori simple nodded. Sh watched Nico as her companion reached for her wallet in front of the cashier and pay for both of them.

"Done for today?" Nico asked once they both outside, holding paper bags as the result of their shopping spree earlier.

"I think so. We got fabrics and stuff for our group and we got dress for ourselves." She giggled softly, one free hands reaching her companion's one to hold. Flustered she was, yet she didn't want to let it go.

"Ko-Kotori…-chan?" Nico said softly, puzzled on why the younger girl seemed to hold her hand tightly.

"I _um_ so glad to go out with Nico-chan." She said softly, smiling.

"Me too, I mean going out with a cute girl like you sure is something."

"Listen." They both said in unison, confusing each other.

"Ah, you first Kotori."

"No, Nico-chan. You first."

Nico nodded.

"I like you, Kotori."

"What."

"I mean in a romantic way."

Kotori stood there, unable to comprehend what Nico just said.

"I-If you think that's weird, it's okay… just forget that…ha..ha…"

She leaned in, cupping both of the older cheeks with her soft hands and gave her a soft peck on the lips.

"I like you too, Nico-chan. Don't worry."


End file.
